Afraid of
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram had to wait for the night to pass before their wedding is held... Wolfram sneaks into Yuri's room and had a little conversation that made him understand his soon-to-be husband more... One-shot. Yuuram.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: This something I just thought of when I was watching T.V. It seems that I remember some things that my mom told me about her office mates' fears... Please Read and Review.

* * *

Afraid of

The time has finally come when Wolfram's dream came true. Just a few weeks ago, Yuri proposed to him with utmost sincerity. Tonight...is just an excuse for them to be separated. Tomorrow was something that will be memorable for the both of them; it would be their wedding...

Wolfram can't sleep. He didn't know why it was a tradition to separate lovers the night before they are to get married. He can't simply wait. He grew restless and anxious. He can't take it; he sneaked past guards and sneaked into Yuri's room. He saw his fiancé staring at the moon while sitting on the chair backwards. He figured that Yuri was as restless as he was. He silently moved towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Yuri looked upwards and saw his soon-to-be husband smiling. A smile made its way onto Yuri's face. The temptation of having at least one kiss came into his mind. He gave in; he stood up and pulled the blonde over to give him a simple token of his affection. Wolfram gratefully accepted it and eagerly replied. They parted but the smiles on their faces didn't disappear.

"You can't sleep?" Wolfram asked.

"Why? Can you?" Yuri asked back.

Wolfram shook his head and sat down on the bed. He patted the side next to him to tell Yuri to sit. The double-black got the message and sat beside him.

"Our wedding, it's only a few hours away..." Yuri said as he entwined his fingers with his soon-to-be-spouse. "Do you think I'll be a good husband to you?"

Wolfram smiled and leaned on his fiancé's shoulder.

"Of course, you will." The blonde replied as he snuggled the double-black. "You're already the best fiancé I could ever have... I have no doubt that you'll be the best husband that a spoiled prince, like me, would have."

"Is that the reason you can't sleep?" Wolfram asked.

"No, that's not it... It's because...I'm nervous... I don't know what surprises await us. I don't know what will surely happen tomorrow... I'm just scared...scared that something bad might happen tomorrow..."

"You don't have to be scared... I'm here... And so are the others; we'll do anything that will make tomorrow a happy celebration, not something dreadful that you'd wish tomorrow would never come." Wolfram said as he looked into Yuri's worried black orbs. "Don't feel insecure..."

All the insecurities in Yuri's mind completely disappeared. The words of his fiancé were enough to keep him secure and loved.

"Speaking of fears... Tell me; what is your greatest fear, Yuri?" Wolfram asked curiously. "We never had discussed that in our conversations... I'm getting a bit curious about it..."

"Why don't you try and guess what it is...? It will be more fun that way." Yuri smirked; he liked challenging the blonde like this...

"Alright, let's see now... Are you afraid of spiders; insects; heights; close spaces; snakes; sharks; lions?" Wolfram started.

"Nope, well, maybe if the spiders and insects were as big as people, I might very well be; but no."

"Are you afraid of bears; the dark; storms; lightning; tornadoes; blizzards; realtors or using electrical devices?"

"No, and why would I be afraid of realtors?"

Wolfram kept silent for a while and rolled his eyes slowly.

"Moving on; are you afraid of Gwendal; Lady Anissina or my mother?" Wolfram continued.

"Gwendal and Lady Anissina, huh?" Yuri let out a nervous laugh. "Maybe a bit, but I'm not afraid of your mother."

"Well, you should be. You don't know how scary she could be when she gets mad. I can't help shivering at the thought."

"Okay, I think I should keep that in mind... But no; none of the things you mentioned earlier is my greatest fear..."

"Then what is it?!" Wolfram raised his head.

Yuri laughed; he really likes it when Wolfram gets impatient like this...

"To be honest, I have two fears..." Yuri said.

Wolfram looked at his fiancé intently. He was very much interested on what he will say.

"It may sound sappy but I'm afraid of losing you..." Yuri started. "I know that anytime and anywhere you might be; there's always a good chance that I will lose you..."

"How could you say something like that?" Wolfram asked concernedly. "I will always be with you, nit only physically but I'll always stay in your heart..."

"I'm scared that I might push you too far that will drive you away and out of my reach..." Yuri stared into the emerald green eyes of his loved one. "I'm scared of the things that I could do to drive you away from me that will make you stop loving me... The one I said earlier was an example... And I don't want that to happen... "

"You don't have to worry about that." Wolfram placed a gentle kiss on the dry lips of his partner. "That will never happen... I will always love you..."

"Can you make that promise to me and do it?" Yuri asked; hoping that what the blonde said was true. "Will you never grow tired of loving me?"

"I promise and I will love you for all eternity... You can bet that if you think no one loves you, I'll be there to give you all the love you will ever need..." Wolfram said. "Can you tell me the other one? I assure you that there's nothing to be worried about after you tell me what it is."

"I-I'm afraid that I'll wake up one day without you by my side..." Yuri dropped his gaze and looked down.

"Yuri, you're not the one who's supposed to be scared of that, I should!" Wolfram cupped the double-black's face. "Both of us know very well that a half mazoku, such as you, has a life span as long as a human... There is always a possibility in everyday that you'll die and leave me..."

Wolfram's eyes started to well up with tears... He couldn't bear thinking of a life without Yuri by his side. It was like living in hell, rather than staying in the world of the living... He would rather commit suicide before that ever happens...

"Don't worry... It would be decades from now... remember, the time in my world and yours are different... It might turn out that I'll be able to live as long as you will..." Yuri smiled as his own tears started to fall on Wolfram's nightgown. "I will never leave you nor will I ever disappear without your permission..."

Yuri tried to turn his statement as a joke, but sadly, it didn't work...

"Thank you Yuri..." Wolfram said as he removed his hands from Yuri's face and leaned on his shoulder once more.

"How about if you sleep here tonight? I don't want for the both of us to be lonely early in the morning..." Yuri asked as his tears stopped flowing...

"But Gwendal will be upset..." Wolfram smiled at him.

"I could care less about that..."

"I love you, Yuri..."

"I love you too..."

The couple slept peacefully; knowing that their fears will never come true... Their hearts were contented by sleeping in each others' loving arms... Surely now, the both of them will sleep peacefully like this since there's nothing to be afraid of anymore...

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it... Please don't forget to review...


End file.
